CEC CR90 Corvette
The CEC CR90 Corvette, commonly referred to as the Corellian Corvette or the Blockade Runner, was a small, capital ship produced by Corellian Engineering Corporation. Corellian Corvettes were generally used by private corporations, pirates and, of course, the Rebel Alliance. They were very versatile, and could be used for blockade running, heavy combat duty and a number of other functions. Characteristics A versatile starship, the CR90 was used extensively across the galaxy by governments and private interests. The interior of the CR90 featured a modular design to allow for easy reconfiguration of the Corellian corvette from one function to another. Some older model corvettes, like the CR70, could easily be upgraded with retrofit packages like the Vanguard c20 to become CR90s. Common configurations included a troop carrier, light escort vessel, cargo transport, or passenger liner. Its ease of modification was a trademark of CEC and increased the corvette's resale value. One of the rarer variants could carry starfighters, such as the Night Caller and Constrictor. The weapon systems varied, although the standard configuration mounted two Taim & Bak H9 dual turbolasers and four single turbolasers. CR90 corvettes could carry as many as eight turbolasers, six laser cannons, and four ion cannons. Under the standard configuration, these turrets were unable to hit anything directly behind the corvette's engines, so CR90 corvettes featured a well-known axial blind spot. A common configuration for combat-oriented corvettes consisted of six H9 dual turbolasers. A similar armament was mounted on the Assassin-class corvette, a successor of the CR90 that was designed exclusively for combat roles. The ship was capable of sustaining acceleration up to 2,100 G and could carry 600 passengers. However, its class 2 hyperdrive was slow compared to many ships of similar size. The standard crew was made up of 8 officers and 38 enlisted crew, but could range from 30 to 165 total, depending on its configuration. Interestingly, the CR90 could be piloted by as few as two people, as shown when Han Solo and Chewbacca flew a series of corvettes bearing the name Jaina's Light, or even one person if necessary via a steering yoke, as Wedge Antilles demonstrated when he flew the modified corvette Night Caller. History In the last decades of the Galactic Republic, the CR90 corvette was introduced and older corvette-models like the CR70 were gradually being refitted into this version. The Republic CR90 corvettes served in the Judicial Forces and later in the Republic Navy when it was reinstated during the Clone Wars. The CR90 model was considered a mid-sized corvette in the time before the Wars. Imperial Service A dwarf amongst the massive Imperial-class Star Destroyers of the Imperial Navy, CR90 corvettes were relegated primarily to diplomatic and escort duty in the Galactic Empire. In fleet engagements, CR90 corvettes were often tasked with attacking enemy starfighters or fleeing the battlefield with important cargo or intelligence. Rebel and Fringe Service Unlike their Imperial counterparts, Alliance CR90 corvettes acted as frontline combat ships for the early years of the Galactic Civil War. The ease of acquiring CR90 parts and mechanics made them a good fit for the desperate Rebellion. Its near ubiquity made it a popular choice amongst Rebels, pirates, and smugglers, earning it the nickname "blockade runner" for its ability to slip through Imperial nets. However, it proved ineffective against larger ships such as the Imperial Mark I Star Destroyer unless it was used in large numbers against such a vessel. One example was at the First Battle of Kuat when five Corvettes caused considerable damage to the Star Destroyer Tyranny. New Republic Service Following the transition of the Alliance into the New Republic, CR90 corvettes continued to play an important role in the newly organized New Republic Defense Fleet until phased out of line-duty with modernization efforts like the New Class Modernization Program. Later History Several CR90s were used to make up a secret retreat in 137 ABY. At least two were used during the Evacuation of Dac. Modifications The CR90 offers a very modifiable platform for additions and extensive modifications, much like other vessels produced by Corellian Engineering. These vessels were extremely easy to fit additional weapon placements on or refit to accommodate hangers to act as pocket carriers. RPG D6 Stats Craft: Corellian Engineering Corporation CR90 Corvette Affiliation: Various Era: Rise of the Empire, Rebellion, New Republic Source: Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rule Book Type: Mid-sized multi-purpose vessel Scale: Capital Length: 150 meters Skill: Capital Ship Piloting: Corellian Corvette Crew: 30 to 165, depending on configuration Crew Skill: Astrogation 3D, Capital Ship Gunnery 4D+1, Capital Ship Piloting 3D+2, Capital Ship Shields 3D, Sensors 3D+1 Passengers: up to 600 depending on configuration Cargo Capacity: 3000 metric tons Consumables: 1 year Hyperdrive Multiplier: x2 Hyperdrive Backup: N/A Nav Computer: Yes Maneuverability: 2D Space: 6 Atmosphere: 330; 950 kmh Hull: 4D Shields: 2D Sensors: *''Passive:'' 40/1D *''Scan:'' 80/2D *''Search:'' 100/3D *''Focus:'' 5/4D Weapons: 6 Double Turbolaser Cannons Scale: Capital Fire Arc: 3 front, 1 left, 1 right, 1 back Crew: 1 (3), 3 (3) Skill: Capital Ship Gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 3-15/35/75 Atmosphere Range: 6-30/70/150 km Damage: 4D+2 Category:Starships